


The Third Twin

by RedFlamboyant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFlamboyant/pseuds/RedFlamboyant
Summary: George knows Fred and Percy have a lot of similarities. (Beta+edited)
Relationships: siblings - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	The Third Twin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerya/gifts).



> Thanks for beta+editing the story to @lerya

"FRED, PLEASE BE A BIT NORMAL AT LEAST!"  
George holds his smile and averted his gaze from Fred to Percy whose face is as red as strawberies. Litteraly, with those awesome rashes. Fred still laughing on the floor.   
Fred is finally able to control his laughter, then he drags Percy to their dorm, signalling George to follow.  
While Fred's bussy rubbing the anti itchy powder to Percy, George is musing hisself.   
George is not so sure what Percy mean to be normal. What is Normal aniway?  
Now Fred and Percy are wrestling on the bed because Fred tickled him instead of putting the powder on properly. At least now Percy is no longer frowning as the rashes start dissapearing, and can not surpress his own giggle while he tries to tickle Fred back. They’re quite a tie because Fred and Greorge had grown bigger than Percy. If not for his old man like manner, George sometimes think Percy is their little brother instead.   
Fred is NORMALLY acting like he had just done to Percy: pranks him here and there, now and then. No matter how much Percy's treatening to tell him to Mom.   
Is Percy expecting them to be that boring studious student just like him? Is he never going to realize, that it is not NORMAL for boys of his age act so stiff, sniffing books arround 24 hours a day and forget how to have fun, aging so fast that he would looks like a hundred years wizard when he is 20?  
But maybe putting that itchy powder to Percy's new robe was quite out of line. Fred knows that each time Mom's son got appointed as a prefect, she would rewarding a new fine robe.   
George always was wondering would he also appointed as a prefect like all of his older brother? Likely, it would be him rather than Fred who will get the task. Inspite of his mockery, George knows Fred envied Percy so much. Everything seems so easy for him. And Mom always favour him above the other boys. Dad always tried to be neutral, and sometimes smiles or giggling along Fred's jokes, to make him feel more acknowledged. But Fred isn’t satisfied with Dad's "normal" parenting mode. He still envied Mom's overly proudness to Percy. He wants Mom too pat his shoulder and say, "Good job, Fred."  
Their parents should know that Fred and George too, are working hard. Making new inventions is never easy. Making sure the invention are save, is not actually really save for them.   
They should teste it on their self and take any risk that may happen. (Thats why they sometimes tested it on Percy or Ron, because they was too tired or still not properly recovered yet from another testings, but they've been so nice to try the final stages products on them, so the risk is way lower though!)  
George knows what Mom and Percy tried to convinced them.   
With their brilliant invention, they still would never go far, because their family will never able to give them any capital to started with. Each invention would easily stolen by big companies because they have not enough money to register the patent yet, and while they are scrapping profit just to be able register the pattent, the product would have been stolen and modified.   
Percy always warns them that would really tore them into pieces if that product stealing happened. They also could end up getting sued for copyright infringement, even if they are the original inventors.   
He always assures Fred and George to try to get a good marks that would land them some steady job so they could gather sufficient capital to start a proper business.  
But Fred always said, there is always a miracle for those who earnest on their dream. Percy will scolf, "Keep on dreaming, Fred. Hope you don’t wake up too late. Maybe someday there would fall a bag full of galleons from the sky. Who knows."  
Fred would stick his tongue out.   
George knows, Percy loves them too. George know, how Percy longingly cares the newest type of broom in the shop. He is an apparation wizard rather than broom flyer one, so yes, George knows it that would mean he imagine how great would Fred or George (or Ron) on one. He always loves to see them flying all over the quiditch pitch. He always said, they could try to be a proffesional quiditch player like Oliver Wood too. But he silenty know with their pathetic brooms, they would also not be going far. He would say, he will buy them ones when he start work, if they really consider to seize that idea to be a professional quiditch player.   
He know that resoluted gaze Percy had, is something similar he always see on Fred. George knows, Percy and Fred have way so much similarities than others ever realized.


End file.
